German patent publication DE 10 2012 101 970 A1 discloses a lead frame unit for an electronic component which has two contact carrier elements that are integrally formed with at least one holding web. The two contact carrier elements are connected to lead frame units by means of holding webs. In this case, the holding webs are arranged at least partly at the same distance from corner regions of the rectangular lead frame unit. Therefore, there is a risk of the carrier arms which protrude from the component coming into contact when a plurality of components are arranged next to one another. Therefore, it is necessary for a relatively large distance to be maintained between the components.